


Madam

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m having fun exploring new pairings that I have never read or wrote. I apologize for the sad excuse for fics that have come of my explorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madam

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

“You know how they call Kris and I Kradam? Well get this, they are now referring to you and I as Madam.” Adam smiled at Matt.

“Oh man, they’re finally catching onto the reality of things.” Matt laughed and kissed Adam on the cheek.

“If only they knew. Can you imagine how shocked they would be that you seduced me?

“I did not!” Matt insisted.

“I seem to remember that it was your tongue down my throat that night while we were on Idol that you got drunk. You came onto me Matty.”

Matt just blushed and buried his face into Adam’s bare chest. Adam closed his laptop and set it beside the bed then pulled Matt back into his arms. Adam loved the hotel nights because he and Matt could finally just be together without being paranoid of who might see them. Matt wasn’t ready to come out yet so these few stolen moments were what they looked forward to.

“Matt, you’re so beautiful,” Adam sighed as he capturing Matt’s lips for a brief moment. “Sing a little bit of my Georgia for me.”

Matt closed his eyes and let everything in his mind become quiet then he opened his eyes to stare in pools of pure blue.

“I said Adam, Ooh Adam, no peace I find. Just an old sweet song keeps Adam on my mind,” Matt crooned.

“Matty your voice is so sexy.”

Matt kissed Adam tasting every inch of Adam’s mouth. Their nude forms pressed together as the kiss progressed and their hands roamed each other. As the kiss broke, Matt crept down lips and tongue lavishing Adam’s neck. He loved the way that Adam moaned when his hips pressed further into Matt and their cocks rubbed together.

“Oh Matt.” Adam moaned softly. “Need you now.”

Matt shivered at the gravely tone in Adam’s voice. Matt was still in shock that Mr. I Like the Top Lambert turned into a big mushy bottom when they got together. Matt was also still a tad bit nervous about prepping Adam so he watched in awe as Adam penetrated himself with flick fingers. After a few minutes Adam sighed softly and removed them. He smiled wickedly at Matt rolling the condom down Matt's cock and rubbing on some lube.

“Matty I wanna ride you.” Adam said swinging his leg over Matt’s body and positioning Matt’s cock at his entrance.

Matt gripped Adam’s hips tightly and Adam impaled himself.

“Adam you’re so fucking tight,” Matt groaned.

“I’m tight and your dick feels so good when it stretches me open.”

Adam began to bounce on Matt’s length his nails scraping along Matt’s chest. His nails dragged down Matt’s torso again and again while their bodies slapped together. Adam threw his head back, eyes shut, when Matt wrapped his fingers around Adam’s cock. Adam wailed as he came onto coating his lover's chest. Matt soon followed him into oblivion letting out a moan of his own as his cock spilled into Adam. Spent Adam collapsed onto Matt not caring that he was still covered in come.

“Madam huh?” Matt asked laughing.

“Madam, that’s us baby.” Adam smiled and kissed Matt again.


End file.
